


Day Eleven: Farm/Ranch

by MamaNana



Series: AUgust/AUtember [5]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Family, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: In order to win Zato's affections, Venom made a bargain with a forbidden beast and decided to take down several adversaries. But during his journey, he discovered life outside the Guild, and for the first time he chose to live for himself.A second story based on @Broken_Clover's “In the Name of Love”
Relationships: Original Character/Venom
Series: AUgust/AUtember [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904722
Kudos: 3





	Day Eleven: Farm/Ranch

The sun shone through the blinds. Both men moaned in bed and shuffled, one clearly clinging to the other. The larger of the two looked down at his husband, who was still trying to get a little extra sleep. “Good morning, darlin'.”

“Hmmm...” The other shifted and looked up, his blue eyes peeking out through wisps of white. “Good morning.”

“You want some tea?”

“Please.”

Without another word, the larger man slipped out of bed,but not before giving his beloved a quick kiss on the lips. He only had on his boxers, so his muscled frame was on display, making the one left in bed quite happy with the view. How did he land such a gorgeous man as his husband? He sat up in bed and stretched, his age catching up to him with a small handful of aches.

“Daddy! Are you and Papa finally awake?” A cheerful, childlike voice echoed in the hallway.

“We sure are, punkin'. Gettin' Papa his mornin' tea. Wanna help?”

“Yeah!”

“Is Zander up?”

“He said to give him a few more minutes. He sounded really sleepy...”

The voices trailed off to soft mumbles in the kitchen as the other got up to shower. While the warming water splashed against him, he began to drift off into thought.

–🤍🤍🤍🤍🤍-

Fifteen years ago, the man found himself in the village of Vale and in the care of an older couple. Despite his past as an assassin, he was welcomed into their home with open arms, and surprisingly, the village did the same. Thanks to the efforts of the community, they were able to subdue the parasite within his body with only minor injuries. And because of it, he chose to settle in and pay them back for their kindness. In time, he fell in love with the couple's neighbor: a local sheep rancher by the name of Jessie. It was awkward at first since Jessie would present him with random knitted items and he didn't know how to respond. Soon a collection of wool clothing was amassed before a date even happened.

Things just fell into place after that. Within a year of their first date, Jessie proposed. They were wed, and three years later they adopted their two children. Jessie's father retired and handed over control of the ranch to him, and now they're making it their own. He almost felt like he didn't deserve this kind of happy ending, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to leave-

“Venom? I have yer tea.”

That snapped him out of his train of thought. “Thank you, love. I'll be out soon.”

“Take yer time. I'm getting' the kids some breakfast. Want anythin'?”

“Some toast and jam would be amazing. Maybe some eggs too.”

“You got it, darlin'.”

A few more minutes passed before he stepped out of the shower. Venom brushed his wet hair and toweled off before tackling his mundane morning routine. A routine that still threw him off once in a while for just how... normal it was. He came out of the bathroom to find a mug of tea waiting for him. He smiled and sipped, taking in its warmth. The scent reminded him of their first date, and how Jessie tried to impress Venom with his tea “knowledge”.

“Papa?”

“Hm?” Venom turned around to see a little girl with a sheep plushie standing in the doorway. Her textured pigtails bounced as she rocked on her heels.

“Daddy said to ask you if we could go see our grandmas and the bunnies today.”

It had been a little while since Venom saw his moms. He'd been so busy helping Jessie with the sheep and raising his own rabbits. Besides, they too had been in talks of retiring and giving the vegetable farm to Venom. Not to mention the kids loved playing with the rabbits over there, too. “Did you finish your breakfast?”

“Yes!”

“Then go wash up and get dressed. I'm sure Grandma Jale and Kittie would love to see you. And tell Zander to do the same.”

The girl beamed with a loud “YAY!” and ran off to her room.

Soon Jessie came in and grinned at Venom. “Guess you told Violet yes, huh?”

“I did.” Venom came up to him and slid his arms around his neck. “We should get ready too, once we feed the rabbits and sheep.”

Jessie closed the distance between them in a warm, deep kiss. “Love ya, darlin'.”

No matter how many times Venom heard that, it still made his heart leap. He looked up with pure love and happiness in his eyes. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
